Unexpected Idiocy
by jarjarjinx
Summary: "Maka's eyes widened in alarm as Soul suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. Her knees weakened, her heart pounded, and her face flushed." Soul abruptly plants a kiss on Maka, and she reacts... Rated T for intense smooching. Nothing graphic it's just a bit forceful. Sorry for title I'll fix it later.
1. The Kiss

** Hey guys! Just a late night drabble... I'm probably gonna regret this in the morning haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Soul, you <em>know<em> how hard this exam is going to be, you can't just—" the meister's voice droned on and on as it had for the past five minutes, and the white-haired weapon had grown tired of her berating.

"Will you just shut _up_."

Maka's eyes widened in alarm as Soul suddenly crashed his lips onto hers. Her knees weakened, her heart pounded, and her face flushed. The sheer force of the impact, combined with her wobbly legs, drove her backward until she hit the hallway's stone wall. Taking advantage of this, Soul kissed her as hard as he possibly could, thrusting her head against the cold surface.

The meister froze, still in shock, eyes dilated. Her brain was utterly blank but charged with an unknown electricity. Everything inside her feverishly crackled and sparked like metal in a microwave. Lightning zapped through her veins.

But then the weapon reined his passion in, the kiss becoming lighter and lighter until it ended altogether. Though the rush of energy subsided, something still fizzed inside Maka. She stared into Soul's hard red eyes, which for a second betrayed his true feelings. He had wanted to do that for some time.

After the quick flash of emotion, the crimson eyes turned from liquid to solid, from shaky to calm. His sharp teeth bared in a triumphant smirk as he stepped away, the dusty blonde remaining pressed against the wall as though glued to it.

"There. You finally stopped talking." He snorted, turning to continue walking down the hallway.

That snide comment snapped Maka out of her daze. The excited electricity dissipated, giving way to a new charge. Bristling with barely contained fury, she slowly marched towards her partner. When she reached him, the albino turned to face her.

"What's with yo—"

His sneer was interrupted as Maka punched him in the face. Blood spurted from his mouth as he rocketed through the air, crashing on the other side of the hallway.

"_Darn you, Soul!_" The meister shrieked. She advanced on his spread-eagled body and might have caused him serious damage if Tsubaki, who had been watching this whole scene, had not held her back. The tall girl dragged the still screaming Maka away from Soul, trying to calm her down.

Groaning, the weapon propped himself against the wall, legs spread out in front of him. A grin spread across his face and he began to laugh quietly but uncontrollably. He had just kissed that stupid girl. Heck, he had shoved her against a wall and given it all he's got. It was one of the most idiotic things he had ever done.

But it was also one of the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <span><em>REVIEW PLEAS<em>_E_. I know Maka would have used stronger language, but that's not my style. Love you guys! Until next fic!**


	2. Tsubaki's Advice

**Alright well, I continued it. Hope you enjoy, guys!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, what was that all about?" Liz asked as she stepped into the bathroom. Her sister followed, shaking with peals of laughter.<p>

"Your face was so _funny!_" screeched Patty. The sight of the Maka's current face, which was a spectacular shade of red, sent the younger girl into hysterics.

"Seriously, though," Liz walked over to the sink Maka grabbing for support, her knuckles white. Leaning over the faucet, the girl looked like she was going to be sick. "What happened back there? One moment you guys are just walking down the hall, next thing I know Soul is eating your face."

Trying to ignore Patty's squeals, the meister answered tensely, "I don't know what the heck is wrong with him." Tumultuous emotions spun around in her head so fast she could barely interpret them. A flash of anger—frustration—confusion—was that… _joy?_ Infuriated, she slammed her fist on the countertop so hard the soap bottles rattled.

Tsubaki lay a gentle hand on Maka's shoulder. "It's okay. Just try to calm—"

"_How can I be calm when that IDIOT just kissed me? _" the blonde screamed deafeningly, whirling around. The words tasted like grapefruit rinds in her mouth, bitter and revolting.

"Good grief, Maka, stop acting like this is a bad thing! What I wouldn't give to be kissed like that." sighed Liz.

The other Thompson, who had stopped snickering, looked up at her sibling. "Sis? Who do you want to kiss you?"

The taller girl blushed and glared at her sister . "No one…"

Giggling filled the room again. "You want Kid to kiss you! You want Kid to kiss you!"

Liz's voice rose several octaves. "Shut up, Patty, no I don't!" It was quite obvious, however, that her sister was correct.

Smiling, Tsubaki rubbed Maka's arm. "It's okay to be happy he kissed you. Every girl has a little crush on someone."

Overhearing this, Liz stopped bickering with her sister and turned to face the other two. She groaned and slumped in embarrassment.

"Do you really have a crush on Kid?" Maka questioned, ire subsiding.

As the girl fumbled for words, Tsubaki chuckled. "I wouldn't blame you, Liz. He is pretty handsome."

The younger Thompson rolled on the floor, half-shrieking half-laughing. Unable to fight it any longer, the older sister shrugged, face ablaze.

"Yeah," she admitted.

The black-haired girl gave Maka a light nudge with her shoulder. "See, it's okay to have feelings for someone. It's just part of life. You can't fight it or make it go away. You just have to be honest with yourself."

The meister's head swam. Thoughts ricocheted around as fast as ping-pong balls but felt like ten-ton weights. _Do you like him? Does he like you? Did you enjoy that kiss? Would you do it again? Have you really loved him all this time? _

With a disgusted sigh, Maka hung her head. Tsubaki put her arm around the distraught girl, reassuring and understanding.

Patty had stopped laughing again. "Sis?" Her big blue eyes sparkled.

Still blushing a little, Liz turned to her sibling. "Yes, Patty?"

"Are you and Kid going to get married?"

Maka smiled as Liz burst into another embarrassed frenzy. Letting out a small sigh, the meister ground her out-of-control brain to a halt. Even if she did like Soul a little… or a lot, it didn't matter. He was her partner, her scythe. They had sworn their lives to each other, and nothing could ever change that. She would focus on obtaining 99 human souls and 1 witch soul. Her feelings would not get in the way.

She was only his meister.

He was only her weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please <strong>**_REVIEW_****! I plan to write more, but knowing me it may or may not happen. **

**Credits: "Be honest with yourself" is advice given to me by my mother on several occasions. Love ya mom.**

* * *

><p><em>This, above all, to thine own self be true. -Shakespeare, Hamlet<em>


End file.
